Let Me Hold You
by Ishq
Summary: After an amusing meeting, Darien and Serena's story begins. But will it end as quick as it starts, after meeting Darien's girlfriend?
1. Amusing Meetings

**Authors notes:** Okay! This is a new story that came into my mind a few days ago so I thought I should write it! I know I haven't updated my other stories, but I just have a lot of school work and seeing that exams and such are coming up I'll be busy for a while. But remember that summer is coming! I'll update more often, but I think I'll stick with this story more. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor moon I would buy Daniel Radcliffe and stuff him in my closet MUAHAHA cough

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Hold You**

* * *

"Don't stop!"

Serena started to tip toe to the main room bedroom. When she got into the apartment, she heard the faint sounds of sighs and grunts. She followed the disturbing sounds and it ironically lead it up to the bedroom across from hers. She jiggled the knob. It was locked.

She groaned in frustration. She stumbled off to her room, and grinned as she looked at the cream-coloured walls, and lush mahogany carpet. She searched throughout her burgundy drawers, and pulled out a silver key with a heart craved into it. It was her mark.

She took the key, and slid into the keyhole. She gave a satisfied smile as she whipped the door open. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets at the scene she saw in front of her innocent eyes. There was her own brother on top of women, in nearly no clothing. They were on top of his bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow! Her brother had his hand cupped on the back of her head so she wouldn't let go of their steamy kiss. While the other was rising up on her thing, and finally disappearing underneath her creamy white colour skit. The women's chest was crushed up against the man's hard chest as their tongues came into play in their kiss, while her chestnut coloured hair was fanned out underneath them.

'At least she had her bra on.' Serena blushed at the thoughts, but finally composed herself but it was shattered completely when the bra was unclasped, and was ripped of the women body. By none other then her daring brother, who buried his face in-between her full breasts. Her face flushed as she saw the cotton, white, wonder bra flitter to the ground. She looked away when she saw her brother start to suck on his girlfriend's nipples, as she started to groan.

'Okay it's getting a little to out of hand now!' She looked up and saw her brother about to unzip his jeans.

'Okay red light! RED LIGHT!'

" Stop! Please Stop! Oh God, my virgin eyes," Serena yelped as she brought both hands and covered her beat red face from the couple. The couple, hearing the yelps looked at the door and found a petite blond standing there. Her hands her covering her face, but they both knew that voice.

Andrew growled as he zipped up his jeans, and grabbed Rita's violet, fleece shirt. Rita snatched it from his hands, and started to put it on in record time. Her lips were bruised from the heated kiss, but she was still mortified that they had been caught in that type of position!

Serena started to peek through her slender fingers, watching the couple retrieving their clothes.

"Is it safe to look yet?"

"Yes," Andrew muttered at her figure as he watched her take her lean hands of her porcelain face. Her eyes fluttered open to show cornflower blue orbs that had the glimmer of amusement.

" God Andrew! I knew you and Rita were going out, and all. And you've probably already had sex, ya I probably knew that to, but . . . ," Serena stopped her rant as she watched Rita's face go a beat red as she her hands clung to the her blouse. Serena bit her lip from giggling, as she continued. " But what guy would actually have sex when their sister is living under the same roof! Andrew I'm your baby sister, that's just gross! You both should be ashamed of yourselves." Serena gave each over them a piercing glare as hung their heads, and suddenly found the floor more interesting then her. She watched with entertainment. She held it in but it was too much and she ended up on the floor rolling around on the floor with laughter. Her hands held her stomach as her body trembled with laughter.

" Oh, Andrew! I don't care if you have sex or not just tell me before you guys do it, cause I thought someone was robbing our apartment or something like that with all the noise you guys were making," Serena shrugged as she picked up her self off the floor when her laughter subsided.

" That's kind of disturbing, Sere," Andrew stated while combing his sandy blond hair with his fingers.

" Hmm, what's disturbing? The part where I know, you're not a virgin, or the part where I caught both you and Rita before you were going to have sex?"

Andrew shuddered with his sister's knowledge of these certain things of his life. It was just plain, wrong! "Both!"

Serena nodded her head, as an awkward silence came over the three when Rita finally decided to break it. " Oh well look at the time. It's getting late, and I should be heading on home." She got up at kissed Andrew on the cheek, and smiled at him as she started to head out of the bedroom. " Bye Andy! See you Serena!"

Serena waved at her, and turned to look at a frustrated Andrew. She giggled as he started to ruffle, his recently combed hair in frustration.

"Argh! Sere why do you come at the worst times! Why!" He whined at her with puppy dog eyes.

Serena shrugged, she started to head toward the kitchen. She searched throughout the fridge, and started to find anything edible. All that was in the fridge was old baking soda, and only one bottle of beer with Andrew's name labelled on it. She slammed the fridge door, and crossed her arms underneath her breasts and made a "hmph!" sound.

'I don't need to eat. Im not even hungry!' Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach that seemed to disagree with her. She sighed and started to get her wallet, and stuffed a few twenty dollar bills into it.

" Andy I'm gonna go get some food! All right? K I'm out," She hollered to her brother over the shower running. 'Probably a cold shower: She giggled as she locked the door behind her. She skipped through the halls, and finally reached the elevator. She pressed the down arrow button and waited for the elevator to open. The lime green doors of the elevator opened, and she stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby floor. She tapped her light pink sandals, waiting for the elevator to open. It finally did with a small "ding," and with that she briskly stepped out. She waved to the door man, and then opened the glass doors and stepped outside.

She looked around at the surroundings of her new home. She sighed as she started to walk to the local grocery store.

' This place is so much different from home,' she thought as she crossed the busy streets of the broad city. ' But hey, at least Mom and Dad aren't here! But there is still Andrew here.' She groaned as she remembered that she had to live with Andrew. Her parents made her, seeing that she needs to be protected.

"Whatever," she grumbled to herself as she reached the doors of the grocery store. She brought out her list and started to go down the aisles to find the food that was listed.

- - - - - - - - -

She breathed a sigh of relieve when she finally got out of the grocery store. ' Lord. People are so pushy around here! It's just some eggs people!' Even though it was "just some eggs" she was still proud of her fast skills to get the last carton of twelve eggs. She chuckled at the memory of all the grown women giving her death stares. ' Andrew better protect me well, if not I probably die by the hand of old, grey, woman who wants my eggs' She rolled her eyes at her thoughts, and continued down the street with four plastic bag in her hands. She started to walk through the discarded park for a short cut. She drank in her surroundings as she gave a bliss smile when she smelled in the violet forget-me-nots she passed by. Her serene moment was interrupted by a hoarse voice calling out for her.

" Hey, heads up!"

Serena looked up and saw a football heading straight for her. " Holy shit!" She dropped her groceries and held her arms out to shield her. She felt the football hit, and begins to fall but she caught it with both hands before it fell.

" Can I have my football?" The man's voice seemed to be panting as he asked for his ball back.

Serena brought her head up at the man's voice, and her breath caught. He was beautiful. She brought her head down in embarrassment, but couldn't help her eyes from travelling up his lean, strong legs. Her eyes travelled up his legs to stop at his hard toned chest. She let her eyes linger there as she peered at the smooth tanned skin, and the rock hard ripples of his stomach that resembled a strong six-pack. His arms were tough and muscular. Her body ached to feel them around her body. Her eyes snaked up his broad shoulders and finally rested on his face. And what a beautiful face it was! He had strong cheek bones, and full, even kissable, soft lips. She looked him straight in the eye, and found them to be a distraught midnight blue. They were like a raging storm waiting to be calmed. She watched as ebony strands of his hair, fell into his eyes. Her hands itched to brush them way, and to feel them slide through her fingers. He wasn't beautiful. He was perfect. She watched as his lips curved into a smirk. She looked away, mortified that she was actually caught staring. A pink blush covered her cheeks as she kept her eyes on the cement floor.

"See something you like," He laughed throatily, as her blush intensified. She brought her head make and he met with a pair of angry cornflower blue eyes.

" Excuse me jerk, but I wasn't staring at you! And why would I. You're just a waste of time," Serena snapped as she scowled. 'What a major jerk! I wasn't looking at him. Okay I was but he doesn't have to make a big deal of it. His ego is probably already the size of Canada, I don't wanna make it bigger then it already is.'

" Whatever Babe, just give the ball back." He demanded as he his eyes roamed around her body. She had golden blond hair that reached down to mid back. Her face was heart-shaped with soft, high cheek bones. Her eyes a soft blue that held the innocence of a child. Her thick blond lashes tickled the creamy white skin of her cheeks. Her lips were pouty and soft, and had a little shine do the gloss she had on. Her lips reminded him of a pink rose; beautiful but forbidden to touch. She had on a jean skirt, with a pink tank- top that did nothing to hide the fullness of her breasts or her soft curves. She also had a jean jacket with a pink fabric in the shape of a flower pinned onto it to finish the out fit. The skirt was a little past mid-thigh, so it showed her long legs that went for miles. She was wearing an open shoed pink sandals that showed off her small toes that were painted a rose colour. His eyes darkened as her heard the soft song like voice that out of her.

" I assure you that I'm nobody's babe okay! And here take your ball I don't want it anyway," She grumbled as she threw him the football, which he easily caught. She turned and held her chin high as she walked off to get her groceries. She picked up the bag with the eggs but found eggs were all cracked, with the yoke flowing out onto the cement.

" No! My eggs," She screamed at the loss of her eggs. She turned to the man, and gave him a hard glare.

" Your stupid foot ball broke my eggs Jerk," She shrieked at him while she pointed at the egg-killer AKA the football. " Do you know how I broke my neck trying to get away from those insane women who were trying to kill me for these eggs, and your football broke all my hard work!" Serena was panting at the end of her rant. She looked at how the young man, who she didn't know his name, watched in amusement.

" Umm . . . hehe . . . I'm sorry . . . I guess," He stuttered trying to cover up his laughing while coughing.

" You're sorry! Well that's not good enough bud. You owe me three dollars for those eggs. So give," Serena demanded as she stuck out her hand to receive the three dollars from him.

" It's not three dollars. It's $ 2. 15. I grocery shop to you know!"

Serena titled her head at him in confused then the words started to sink in, and she started to laugh. " You! ...haha . . . grocery . . . snorts . . . shop! ...hehe . . . you Mr . . . chokes . . . hot . . . haha . . . stud . . . wheeze . . . grocery shops!" Serena tried to keep composure but she failed completely as she laughed at the thought of this gorgeous man grocery shop! It didn't even matter that he was gorgeous it was just funny to picture any man without a wife or kids grocery shops. It's just too funny.

" Yes I grocery shop! But I've never seen a girl catch a football before so ha," He crossed his muscular arms and gave Serena a bitter glare. But he soon joined her and before both of them knew it they were holding there stomachs from the laughter. Serena finally stopped minus a few minor giggles.

" Okay let's start over. Hi, my name is Serena Conway." Serena held her had to him and gave give him a dazzling smile. He smiled back, which made her heart skip, and he grasped her small hand into his larger one.

" Darien Shields" Darien gave her hand a squeeze, and looked at her straight in the eye. Blue clashed with blue as they gazed at each other. He started to make tiny circles on her hand with his thumb, and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him. And then they slowly let go of each others hand and immediately felt cold without the others warm.

"So you think I'm a hot stud eh," Darien laughed as he watched Serena's face go beat red. She giggled nervously and then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Whatever. Like I would think that you're hot," Serena smiled smugly at him. She looked up and saw the sky darken. She then picked up her groceries and turned to face Darien. " Well I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again?"

" Oh, don't you worry 'bout that Babe. We'll see each other again," Darien stated as she nodded her head which made her blond curls to bounce on her head. She started to walk off, but then stopped, and turned abruptly.

" Don't call be Babe, Jerk," She yelled, and then ran off. Darien watched her run off as he chuckled. He picked up the football and started to walk back to where his friends and him were playing football.

- - - - - - - - -

Serena blushed while going up in the elevator. She couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Don't worry Darien, we will see each other again.' As she got out of the elevator she couldn't help but feel like everything was better.

'Maybe this place won't be so bad after all'

So how did you guys like it? Hope it was to your liking, I tried to put some humour in it but I think I just made a fool of my self with that . . . or should I continue with the humour or just take it out? K please review and maybe I'll update sooner! Thanks for reading guys (PS i no guys grocery shop, its just funny kk!)

Ishq


	2. New places, New faces

**Authors Notes:** Hello my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long to update! It has been two weeks, truly sorry! I just have been busy with school, with projects and tests and stuff like that. And I wasn't able to write this week 'cause when I was playing baseball the ball smashed my right hand. It didn't break (Thank God!) But was a little sprained, it the palm of my hand so that's why I couldn't write. But enough with the excuses! Because it took so long I made the chapter longer, hope that makes everyone happier! And seeing that exams are coming up I have to study this week and weekend, and the next week and weekend, but I'll see if can update when I have time! Alright? K this chapter was fun to write because I put some other characters into play, tell me how it's okay?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would make school happen only twice a week, and the rest weekends! Now wouldn't that be great!

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Hold You**

* * *

Serena brushed off some lent, off her dark blue, v-neck tank top. She slide her creamy, white hands over her snugged fit, light blue, hip huggers. She winked at the picture she made in her mirror. 'Perfect'

"Come on Serena! You don't want to be late on you first day do you," Andrew shouted, looking at his watch for the hundredth time.

Serena rolled her eyes at Andrew's shouts and started to comb her hair. She had got it done at a lavish salon a few days ago when Rita showed, or dragged would be a better word, her around the city. That day was actually a great day. She bought three outfits, three pairs of shoes to match, and of course accessories. And seeing that she was running low on money, it was all put on dear ole' Andrew's credit card, and he was none the wiser. But the salon was the best place she went to. First the lady that cut her hair actually knew how to cut peoples' hair. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who knows that? And she cut her hair beautifully, instead of the usual straight cut to mid-back, it was layered all-around. It started her jaw-line and ended shorter then mid-back. She also got the ends thinned so it looked softer, not choppy. And then the day got even better when she saw her hair stylist's daughter.

_Flashback_

" And Voila," the women spun the black leather chair to face the circular mirror. Serena gasped as she saw her golden locks attractively cut to frame her heart-shaped face. Her face lit up as she squirmed in her seat to see her hair from the back and the sides. She ran her small fingers through it and squealed at the softness of it.

Chuckling, her hair stylist started to take of the black cape off of Serena's body. " So I'm guessing you like it?"

Serena got up from her chair, and spun while giggling like a school girl. " Like? I love it! It's the best I have ever gotten! Thank you! Thank you!" Serena lunged at the women and started to hug her.

"Okay, okay," the women chuckled at the petite girl, as she tried to get out of her vise- grip. She led Serena to the main counter so she could pay for her hair cut. Serena gave her the amount, and started to head out of the salon but stopped and turned back.

" My name is Serena. I never caught your name," Serena questioned the older women in-front of her. She had light brown hair with copper streaks all around her hair. Her face was more of a round shape, and she had almond shaped eyes, that were a dark blue. ' Kinda like Darien's' She mentally groaned at his name. She had been trying so hard to stop think about him but it was evitable seeing that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

" My name is Jacquelyn. Jacquelyn Morgan." She smiled at Serena, and held out her hand for her. Serena took it and gave it a squeeze.

" Well thank you for doing my hair so beautifully. No body has ever cut it like this! Thank you Mrs. Morgan," Jacquelyn was about to open her mouth, but a soft high pitched voice interrupted her.

" Just call her Jacquelyn. She hates anything formal."

Serena turned to the salons' glass doors as she faced a beautiful women around her age in front of them. In fact, they could have looked like twins. The women had long light blond hair that were layered, only in the front, and reached her lower back. She had a heart-shaped face, and striking light sky blue eyes. She was slightly taller then Serena, and her body was more of an athletic body. She had on a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, a pale orange halter top, and a pair of white thong sandals to finish the outfit.

Serena tilted her head, and gazed at the girl in confusion. " Uh...and you are?"

Serena turned back around to face Jacquelyn, when she had abruptly broke into laughter. "Serena, meet my mischievous daughter, Mina."

Serena turned back around to Mina, and Mina gave her a small smirk. " Hi, the name's Mina! And I'm guessing yours is Serena right?" Mina giggled as she watched her mom roll her eyes at her antics.

" Ya last time I checked it was Serena. So do you live around here," Serena questioned. Whenever she moved here the only people she knew was Andrew and Rita. ' Don't forget about Darien.' She sighed. She could never get him out of her mind. But other then those three people she had no one.

" Ya I do. I live with my mom. I'm studying to be a hair dresser, and who better to learn from then my great mommy," Mina cooed as jumped and started to hug her mother. Jacquelyn pushed Mina away from her and started to stalk off, mumbling something never having children. Mina laughed at her mom, and then turned to Serena.

" Well I'll give the quick profile. Name: Mina Morgan, I live with my mom. I love playing volleyball, and I love to shopping. I'm 19 years old, and I' m student. And my favourite number and colour is 18 and orange. Now you?" Serena eyes winded at Mina's forwardness, but grinned at her, at the same time. ' They were gonna get along perfectly!'

" Well.. Er... My name is Serena Conway. I moved here about a month ago, and I'm living with my 21 year old brother. I love shopping too, and playing video games. I'm 18 years old, and I'm a student. And my favourite number and colour is 30 and pink."

" Cool, you wanna hang out, I'm kinda bored." Mina hopefully looked at Serena. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes started to water as she inched closer to Serena. Serena threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

" Fine, fine! Just stop with the puppy dog look!" Serena laughed at Mina, as the linked their arms and headed out of the salon.

_End Flashback_

"Serena...Sere...SERENA HURRY UP!"

Serena snapped out of her journey down memory lane, as she hard the loud screams that came from her brother. She set the comb back on to her desk, and when to her closet to get her light blue back pack.

" Andrew, don't worry im not late...it's only-," she whipped around to see the time on her alarm clock. Panic filled her when she saw the numbers on the clock. " No! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed the backpack off the floor, and started to dash down the stairs. She rushed to where Andrew was standing, and took him by the sleeve of his shirt and started to drag him towards the door.

" Hey! What are you doing," he yelped at her when she started to haul him across the room.

" I'm late, so hurry up! We got to get to school!" She went up the door and whipped it open, and threw Andrew out into the cold hallway. He yelped in pain, but she was oblivious to it seeing that she was already half way down the stairs to the lobby. She finally got to the lobby and ran out the door to Andrew's car. She stopped and admired the blood red convertible, as it shimmered in the day sky. But soon snapped out it when she remembered how late she was. She brought her head up, in the direction of the lobby doors and found Andrew briskly walking to her, and the car.

"You know what," he called at her when he got close enough. " Some how I knew you where going to get me late. Some how..." She heard him go on, and mutter something about her, as he got in to the front seat, and started to start the car up. She followed his suit, and soon both of them were of to university. It was Serena's first year, but Andrew was showing her the ropes to the school seeing that he's in third year University.

After a few minutes they arrived at the school. Serena stepped out of the car, and was mesmerised by the large school that must have more then one thousand students just in first year. She tried to gulp down her nervousness, as she gazed at the school.

Andrew walked over, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He remembered how hard it was on his first day. It was tough, but he got through it. But Serena's a different story. She's the baby in the house, always will be, and as an older brother he would always protect her.

She turned around and faced Andrew. He gave her a smile, and she sighed. " Oh lord, he's gone in to 'protective brother mode,'" She grumbled as she turned back to face the school.

" What was that?"

" Hmm...what?...oh it was nothing," she beamed innocently. Out of no where she felt a chill down her spine, and she tensed up to the sound of an muscular voice.

"Hey Drew! Little early aren't ya?"

Serena's eyes widened on hearing the voice. 'No, no, no! Please don't make it him!' She slowly turned around and met with her brother's friend. "Darien!" 'NO!'

Darien turned at the voice, and looked at Serena, who was in front of him. He gazed at her, and chuckled. He strode over to her, and bent down so his lips were touching her sensitive ear lobe. " Hey babe, I told you would meet again." His voice grew husky as he spoke. He blew slowly into her ear , and gave a smug smirk when she shivered once again. He stepped away from her and looked toward Andrew who was oblivious to his actions toward Serena. Serena watched him through her lashes, and looked him up and down. He had on a black polo shirt, and some beige khakis. His stomach muscles was seen through the tight shirt easily, as he moved. Every movement he made, his arms, that weren't covered by his t-shirt, flexed and tensed. Her face flushed, as she become aroused by his slick movements.

" Hey Drew, you know this girl," he questioned as Serena inched closer towards his best friend.

" Ya I do! Sere meet my best friend, Darien. And Dare, meet my baby sister, Serena!" Darien, and Serena looked at each other and groaned.

' Great just Great! The fine, little, blond girl is my best bud's sister. His **little **sister for crying out loud!'

' Why does lord like to torture me! I wanted to get Darien out of mind, but no...Andy has to be his best friend! So I'll probably have to see him for every friggen day of my pathetic life! Wait why did the jerk say we early?'

" Hey you guys know each other," Andrew grinned as he interrupted their thoughts.

" Unfortunately...," Serena coughed. " But Andy, what was Darien talking about? We aren't early!"

" Uh... well... actually... we're one hour early," Andrew stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. Serena gave an angry glare at him, and he threw his hands up in defence. " Hey, it was just pay back from yesterday!" He watched her relax, and back down. He sighed with relief.

" So what happened-," Darien was interrupted by a man that was around Darien and Andrew's age. He had blue-green coloured eyes, and light blond hair that was styled in a hockey hair cut. He was taller then Serena, but much shorter then Darien, but no one was able to tell seeing that he latched himself to Darien's back, and had his arm casually around his neck.

" Hey guys! So how was your summ...," The blond man stopped as his gaze fell on Serena. His eyes roamed around her body, and lingered on her full chest. 'Holy shit! Man this girl is hot! Look at her cute face, and those long, creamy legs. And, oh god, look at those full, round...Hey! Why is Andrew looking at me like I'm trying to get with his sister? He's going red...wonder why? Well whatever back to this fine women! Drew's probably just jealous!' He let go of Darien, and went over to Serena while doing the 'cool walk.' Serena just raised an eyebrow at the shaggy blond.

" Hey the name's Jed. And what's yours love?" Jed ran his fingers through his blond stands, and gave Serena the pouty look. Serena was about to say something, but Andrew was first.

" Jed," Andrew hissed, dangerously low, directed at the blond. Even Darien stepped back. " This is my sister your trying to hit on! My baby sister!"

Jed looked confused for a moment, but let the words sink in and his face went white. He stepped back to where Darien was standing, and started to whisper in his ear. " Man, this sucks! The only hot girl around here, and she's the one with pyhsco, protective, " I'm gonna kick your ass if you talk to her" Andrew!" Both men started to laugh, but soon stopped at Andrews icy glare.

" As I was about to saw, before Andy interrupted me-," Serena gave Andrew an annoyed stare, and he finally cooled down. She mentally smirked when she heard both Jed, and Darien sigh with relief. She watched Jed with interest. He was utterly handsome. 'But not more then Darien!' Okay he wasn't more handsome then Darien, but he had a cute charm to him. He reminded her of Mina. " My name is Serena. Don't call me love, I already have my hands full with trying to stop Darien from calling me Babe! I don't need another corny, nick name," She snubbed, giving a Darien a soft glare.

" Don't say that, Babe. My name for you, suits you. And you love it," He smirked, as she rolled her eyes at him. All four of them suddenly turned when they heard a cough. Serena, Darien, Andrew, and Jed turned fully to see three men their age. One was Darien's height with soft light, almost white, blond hair. His face was more of a square shape, and his eyes were a cold blue. He was no smiles, no laughs. The complete opposite of Jed. His body, was very muscular like Darien's. But to Serena, Darien's body was much better.

The second man was a little shorter then the first man. He also had a square shaped face, and he had chocolate brown curly hair that was up in a ponytail. He had emerald coloured eyes, that were sparkled with amusement. And he had strong chin, that had dimple in the middle. He had a strong, but lean body, and he had very muscular arms.

The third man had a feminie air about him. He had a heart-shaped face, and round turquoise eyes. His lips were full, and all of his features were soft, unlike the other mens' whose features were strong and striking. He had light blond hair that was shoulders' length, but it was hard to tell seeing that it was in a low, messy, ponytail.

The feminie one, stepped forward and raised a blond eye brow in question. " So aren't you guys gonna give us an intro," he questioned.

Andrew looked back and forth to the new men, and sighed. " Alright! Guys this is my sister, Serena. And Sere the one that has blond hair is Zach, the one with brown hair is Nathan, and the one that never smiles is Kevin. If he scares you, then that's okay he scares everyone." Serena giggled, while the guys greeted her. Kevin just gave a pathetic laugh to Andrew, you was smiling cheekily.

" Haha that was so funny Drew! I'm gonna die with laughter," Kevin said, sarcasm dripping with ever word.

" Oh Kev, live a little! It was only a joke! You know, something that makes normal people laugh," Jed was the one to smile this time, as Kevin scowled at him. Serena giggled at the guys antics.

" See at least someone knows how to laugh around here, right Sere," Jed started to laugh with Serena, as he strode over to her. " Alright Serena, let me be the one who introduces everyone to you." He pointed to himself first, and looked at Serena. " As you know, I'm Jed. I'm the funny one, but the dangerous one because I'm not scared to do anything!"

" No, your to stupid to not think before you do something," Nathan snickered, but stopped when Jed gave him a hard stare.

" Any ways, Andrew is the 'All American Boy.' Everyone loves him, especially with the cute boyish looks he has." Jed continued, but stopped as Andrew tried to cover up his blush. " Nathan is the strong, boxer one. He's a fighter, so he can beat off any guys off you. Kevin is the cold, 'I don't care about anything' type of guy. Darien is the breathtaking, handsome heartbreaker, that mother's tell their daughters to stay away from. And Zach is the girl." Jed laughed throatily, as he received murderous glares from Zach.

" I'm not a girl, you loser," Zach hollered at him obliviously pissed.

" Are you sure, because when I went through you underwear drawers...and..."

" You looked through my stuff! And that stuff wasn't mine...it was...ugh...my...mother's I was doing her laundry...Ya!"

" Sure Zach, I believe you!" Jed chuckled at Zach's red face.

" Alright that's enough guys," Darien yelled at them both. He stepped over to Serena, and wrapped his arm comfortably around her shoulders. Serena tried hard to fight the rosy blush that was rising up to her cheeks.

" Zach is the smart one of the group, Babe. He's no girl, right Jed," he raised his head to look at Jed. Jed rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement, nevertheless.

" Ya, so we six have been friends since high school," Jed continued on with the introductions when finally Zach calmed down. " People call us the six pack."

" The six pack?" Serena questioned.

" Yuppers! We're strong together, and beautiful to look at. Girls want us, and guys want to be like us."

Serena started to giggle, but soon broke down in fits of laughter. " The six pack...haha...that's um...a great name!"

" Who the hell calls us ' The six pack,'" Nathan asked, confusion written over his face.

Jed shrugged at the question. " I guess no one? But I just made it up. Its like we're a band!...that doesn't play music?..." Jed went red with embarrassment, as his friends smacked their heads with their hands, and rolled their eyes.

" What! It was a cool name! You gotta give me that!" He called out, defending his name. The guys just shrugged, and nodded there heads.

" Well whatever. Come on, Babe, I'll show you around," Darien sighed as he turned him and Serena around to the school. He caressed her bare shoulder, as he held her tighter. Serena tensed up, but eventually eased up at the joy of his manly caresses.

" Do you think Lauren would be happy with you showing Sere 'around'," Jed emphasised around with his fingers. Darien just turned to Jed, and just shrugged. Serena turned to Jed, and then to Darien.

"Darien who's Lau-" Serena was interrupted, by a shrill voice. She was running up to their group, and when she got close, she called again.

"Darien, I thought you were gonna pick me up today," she latched herself onto Darien's arm, and smiled brightly at him. She had wavy, light brown hair that reached mid back. Her eyes were a green-brown, hazel colour, and her lips were thin, and more of a light pink because of her lipstick. Her cheeks were more soft, to give her face a more round look. Her eyes were out lined in black liner, and her cheeks were more of a sun-kissed colour, compared to her tanned skin colour, due to her blush. She had on a magenta coloured halter top, that let almost all of her back to be exposed, and also did nothing to hide her busty chest She had a pair of faded blue jeans, that hugged her curves, and a pair of open toed dark pink high heeled sandals.

Serena looked the women over, and felt a pang of jealousy wash over her. 'Who is this girl? And why is she with Darien?' Serena was about to open her mouth, but the women that was latched on to Darien, took the words right out of her mouth.

" Darien, who's this," she smiled at him, as she pointed to Serena. Darien gave her a smile back, and looked back to Serena.

"This is Serena." She shook her head, and gave her hand out for Serena. She hesitated at first, but soon gave in and gave her hand a friendly shake.

'So is this Lauren? Is she Darien's girlfriend?' Serena dismissed the thought, but it kept coming back to her. ' No, she can't be his girlfriend! But why wouldn't she be? She's perfect in every way, and I'm not even close.'

" Babe?" Darien shook her shoulder, to awake her from her daze. Serena looked up at him, and saw concern in his midnight blue eyes. She felt like she was going to melt.

'Please don't let her be his girlfriend. Please don't...' Her thought chanted with hope as she watched Darien, and Lauren.

" So you call her Babe? Should I be jealous," She giggled, as she playfully smacked him.

' Please don't let her! Please don't let her! Please don't let her! Please don't let her!'

" Of course not," Darien chuckled, and suddenly Serena felt uncomfortable. She looked at the other guys, and her brother, but they looked at ease with the scene Darien was making.

" Uh Darien? Who is this," She questioned. Darien looked back at her, and put an arm around the girl's waist. She leaned into his embrace, as Serena felt a knock on her heart, and felt her breath become laboured.

'Pleasedon'tlether!Pleasedon'tlether!Pleasedon'tlether!Pleasedon'tlether!Pleasedon'tlether!'

" Serena." Darien called out. Serena looked at him, and plastered a smile on her face. "Serena this is Lauren...My girlfriend."

'NO!'

- - - - - - - - -

So how was that? It was more of anintroduction chapter,and theres wasn't that muchSere and Dare action I know but at least I showed you guys Darien's girlfriend right? Ya I put the generals in this fic, but I'm not shure yet if they should be with the inner's what do you guys think? Well I hope you guys liked it! And I'll try to get my next chapter up soon! Review please!

- - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**happy-autumn -** My first reviewer! Yes, I did feel sorry for Serena catching Andrew. If was her I would have been scarred for life!

**ANGELQTBABE -** thanks for saying you love the story! That's so kind of you!

**ffgirlmoonie -** hey girl thanks for saying my humour didn't suck! And I mentioned Canada in the last chapter! YAH haha, I'll put it in some other chapters just for you k?

**Maggie -** I tried, I really did try to update quickly! Sorry! I just hope the length will make up for it!

**serenity-james1721 -** that's a great thing to say for my first chapter, so thanks!

**confess -** Ya I wasn't sure if people was doing to like the concept, but with you saying that I'm thank full!

**MoonPrincess568 -** That's so cool of you to say, seeing that your one of my fav authors!

**Thanh -** Your so great for saying that!

**gabyhyatt -**Thanks!

**star -** I have continued this story! Yah! And I hope this chapter is good as the last!

**Crystal Saturn -** Okay thanks so much for saying you love it, seeing that I love your stories soo much! Hope you update Ski Bunny Blues soon cause its such a cute fic!

**princesaangelbebe -** hehe I like to think that Darien is hot! Well at least my story! And if you wanna know what happens to Sere, you just gotta read and find out! Thanks for the kind words tho!

**Thanks guys for the Reviews! I love you for it! **

**  
**


	3. The matchmaking begins!

**Author's Notes**: Hi guys! I thought I wasn't gonna have time to update, but here it is! Miracle eh? I have to rush this a bit seeing that I have to keep studing for my science exam which is tomorrow! I'm really kinda worried about that, so I'm studying like mad! But hey after Monday, which is my last exam (math), school is done for me, so that means more updating! Alight on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: Okay I don't own Sailor Moon! You people are so cruel!

**

* * *

**

Let Me Hold You

* * *

Serena's figure blur past her apartment's front door. When finally she got into her apartment, she furiously slammed the poor door shut. She winced as she heard the door whamming shut, but she kept on running throughout her house to her bed room, upstairs.

Once she got into her room, she dashed into it, and closed the door silently. When she heard the 'click' of the door, she pressed her back against it. Her eyes were downcast, but her head immediately raised up, when she had felt her eyes start to mist over. She looked around her room, but she felt her vison begin to blur. She gazed at her beautiful, cream coloured, queen sized bed through her lashes. She threw her self on to the mattress. She squirmed on it, letting the silk covers of her bed touch, sooth, and caress her. She took out a creamy, white arm from underneath her, and grabbed a beige, gold trimmed pillow. She placed her head, face down on it. She let out a earth- shattering scream in to the pillow, which muffled the sounds. Once she was done, she layed there, until two tears streamed down her face, staining the pillow. She instantly sat up, her bed squeaking beneath her.

' I won't cry! I just won't cry,'she mentally yelled at herself, as her hand began to fan herself to dry her tears. She brought her fingers to her cornflower blue eyes, and started to rub them. She walked up to her vanity mirror, and let her fingers fall from her eyes. She gave a weak smile at her mirror image, happy that her tears were gone. But the smile disappeared, as she thought of her days events.

" How could he have a girlfriend," she groaned aloud. She remembered how he watched her with his smouldering stormy-blue eyes, how he touched her intimately, like she was his girlfriend. But, she wasn't. 'Does he even know what he does to me!'

She fell back on to her soft bed, with yet another groan. She remembered his, and Lauren's chuckles, and giggles, there hugs, there...kisses. She felt a pang of betrayal and hurt in her heart. ' Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? If he did then I wouldn't be feeling this way!'

She furiously shook her heads from those thoughts. Away from that, she actually had a great day. Her first class was depressing until she met another few girls. But they were exactly the opposite from Lauren, and Mina. They were, well different, but it a great way!

**Flashback**

She sluggishly walked it to the room of her first class. She looked on the thousands of chairs filling the room. She sighed. She didn't need this right know, after the scene with her, and Darien that unfortunately kept playing over and over in her head, like a bad record. She walked throughout the aisles, and found a seat near the middle of the room. She looked over to her right, and saw a small girl beside her. As small as she looked, she was still taller then Serena by a few inches. Serena smiled at the girl, and cleared her throat. The girl slowly turned her head to look at the blond. Serena examined the girls face, as she eyed her. She had a round face, and had a sense of elegance to her. Her lips were slightly thin, but her bottom lip was fuller and had a pink tint to it. She looked at her in the eyes, and felt like she was submerged in the great depths of the ocean. Her gazed slowly turned to look at her hair. She had short hair with soft curls, that framed her ear. But it was the oddest colour. It was navy, blue colour! This person was one of the shiest person she ever knew, just by looking at her at the first glance. She would never think that this kind of person would dye her smooth curls such a weird colour.

The girl poked Serena in the stomach. Serena jerked, but soon snapped out of her trance. The girl looked at her oddly, and Serena had the grace to blush at her intense staring.

" Uh...sorry for staring...," she trailed on, as her blush intensified. She abruptly looked at back at the girl, as she heard her trying to smother her giggles with her slender, white hand.

" That's alright! It was my hair right," she questioned, as she pointed to her blue hair. Serena nodded, still ashamed, but the girl started to giggle once more. " Doesn't matter. By the way, my name is Amy Anderson. Yours?"

Serena brought her head up, and beamed at Amy. " My name is Serena. Serena Conway. And if you don't mind me asking, why is your hair blue?" Amy looked at Serena, with confusion painted on her face. Serena right away regretted even asking her question. " Well...it's not like it looks ugly...it's just that it looks weird...but in a good way! Yah...uh...yah," Serena trailed on, as she played with her fingers, while her face flushed.

" Well it all started when me and my friends were playing truth or dare. My friend dared me to dye my hair blue, she thought I would chicken out. But I showed her! They next day I came to school, and everyone was shocked! It was the best day of school, ever! But the only catch was that the hair dye my friends gave me was permanent. They were sorry about it, and said they had bought it somewhere in Canada. All I can say was that I had a hell of a time telling my mom!" Amy stopped telling her story, as she remembered her, and her mother's conversation.

" So your telling me that your friends went all the way to Canada to buy you hair dye?"

Amy chuckled at Serena, and started to nod her head 'no'. "Well actually yes, and no. They went to Canada, but it didn't take long seeing that I lived in Toronto, Ontario."

" Your Canadien? That's cool! I always wanted to go there!" Serena sighed. She was a traveller at heart. She wanted to travel to every country. It was like a dream to her.

" Yah it's a great place! I miss it already. We moved out here two years ago, but I wish we were back in Toronto." Amy sighed, as Serena gave her a small smile. She really did miss Canada, but with Serena in her University, maybe everything won't be so bad after all. She watched as the blond searched through her blue backpack. She took out a light pink notebook, and flipped the pages to an empty sheet. She took out her purple gel pen, and started to write. Amy sighed once more, and looked at her silver, and black digital watch. ' Where is the Professor?' She took out her book from her book bag, and started to do some light reading.

Minutes passed, but still no Professor. Amy set the book down, and blew her blue strands in annoyance. She looked over at Serena to see that she was done her writing. Amy inched her hand towards the pink book, and snatched the book out of Serena's hand. Serena gave a yelp of pretest, as Amy started to look over her writing. 'It's a poem' Amy mused, and started to clear her throat. Serena gave her a sad look, but Amy just grinned and started to read the poem.

" **Blue  
****by Serena Conway**

Blue

The undescribable blue.

Blue like the

midnight sky.

Showing only darkness, and

mystery. Shedding no truth of its

real self.

Blue like

the depths of the ocean.

Drowning you in its sadness,

and hurt.

Blue like

the controlled rain.

Numbing the pain, the anger,

so you feel nothing.

Absolute nothing.

Blue

the colour I see when I

look it to

your eyes.

Oh, how I wish

I could lighten up the

darkness, and

discover your mystery.

I wish

I could drown

with you.

Feel your pain as

mine.

Oh, how I wish I could

tame your raging rain,

and engulf you with my

warmness.

So instead of the

pain, you only feel

the love I supply.

But when I look into

your eyes,

all I see is blue.

The undescribable

Blue"

Amy put down the notebook, and looked at Serena with widen eyes. " Serena...uh...wow! That was beautifully written," she breathed. "Yes, it was beautiful, but who is person with these undescribable blue eyes that you are talking about?" She gave Serena a sly smirk, and wiggled her eyebrows. Serena turned beat red head to toe. She looked away from Amy in embarrassment.

" No one Ames. Seriously no one," Serena whispered, but Amy heard her clearly. She looked at Serena, and put a hand on her shoulder.

" I don't believe it Sere. Come on it can't be that bad." Serena gave Amy a weak smile, and gave a long sigh.

" Alright, I'll tell you. Well... I moved here a few months ago, with my brother Andrew. I didn't know that many people expect Andy, and his sweet girlfriend, Rita. Well, a few weeks ago I went to the grocery store, and when I was coming back home I took a shortcut through the park. That's when I met him. He was gorgeous, handsome, just plain perfect. We didn't start off at on the right foot when we first started to talk. He kept calling me Babe, and I was so annoyed of that name, but coming from him it sounded, I don't know, right? He was a jerk, but after we introduced each other, and got to a little talking. It was all good. Afterwards we parted ways, but as we did everything seemed a little brighter in a way. I didn't see him for so long, but for some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was forever carved into my memory, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Then school started. My lovely brother took me early here, for revenge about something I know you wouldn't want to know about. Well he was there, and to my disbelieve he was Andy's best friend. I met their other friends, but it all felt like a blur because the I only thing I could think about was him. He was so close to me. Stroking me, hugging me, touching me. I felt like was going to die with his advances. But then everything just stopped when a beautiful brunette came running towards us. She was beautiful, curvy, graceful. Just everything I'm not. I asked him who she was, and right there he couldn't have hurt me more then that. He said she was his girlfriend." Serena's voice cracked, as tears inched their way into her almond shaped eyes. She looked up at Amy, and Amy gave a soft gasp. She looked so sad. Her cheerful, excited natural was gone, and was replaced with an empty, hurt, sad shell of the women who was there before.

'How could any one do this to a sweet, innocent girl like this.' Amy watched, as Serena tired to stay strong. But it failed completely as tears cascaded there way down her porcelain face, hitting the brown wood of the small desk.

" Oh, Serena I'm so sorry," Amy cooed, as she put her hand on Serena's smaller one. Serena wiped her eyes, with her free hand, and gave Amy a watery smile.

" You know, I don't even know why I'm crying. I didn't even like him that much, he was just some nobody. A jerk!" ' But he was my jerk' Serena closed her eyes, and tried to forget about her last thought.

" Serena did you love him," Amy questioned, as her features soften at the blond who's tears hadn't stopped. She watched as Serena's eyes widened at the question, but they instantly softened, like Amy's. She closed her eyes, like she was in thought, as more tears slid down her creamy face.

" I might have loved him, in time. I might have, but with him having a girlfriend, all those hopes have been dashed... so quickly." Serena pulled her hand out of Amy's grasp, and started to wipe her face. She took her hands off her face, and she looked like she didn't even shed one tear.

" Thanks for listening Ames," Serena thanked as she pulled Amy it do a hug. Amy was surprised by the move, but soon hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, until a loud voice, suddenly pulled them back to reality.

" You go girls! Meow," the voice cat called at the girls. Serena, and Ami both whipped their heads towards the annoying voice. Serena instantly remembered the man with the golden locks. 'He may be annoying, but he's my friend!' Serena gave him a hard stare, but couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was about to holler something back at him, but a rich, sultry voice irrupted her.

"Jed, you fool! Once in you life could you...uh...I don't know...learn to SHUT UP," the women screeched at Jed. Serena looked at Jed, and mentally giggled as she saw the love in his big bluish- green eyes. Serena turned her head, and gazed at the girl who walked in. She had long ebony hair that, when in light, looked a little reddish-violet. Her hair was naturally straight, with no curls insight. It reached mid-back and it was layed all around. Her face was a heart-shaped face, but it had no traces of baby fat. She had high cheek bones, and strong nose. Her eyes were the colour of amethyst. Hey body was curvaceous, and the women knew. She walked up the stairs swishing her hips, knowing that Jed was drooling over her apple-bottom. The girl sat down, by Serena and Ami, and gave Jed another piercing glare. Jed brushed it off, and walked up the stairs to Serena. He gave Serena one of his charming smiles, while Serena gave him a short peck on the cheek. Jed widened his eyes at her, and soon they were filled with amusement.

"Why did you do that," he questioned, as Serena gave him a sly smirk.

" You my friend, and well its just a way to thank you, and the other guys for excepting me into your group." Serena beamed, as Jed gave her a chuckle, and slipped a piece of paper into her slender fingers. He gave her a wink, as he dashed down the stairs, in a rush to get to his own class. The ebony haired women, oblivious to Serena and Jed's whispering, crawled on to the seat beside Serena, the one Amy wasn't occupying

" Tell me that annoying jerk isn't you boyfriend," the women groaned as her violet ears searched through Serena's blue ones. Serena gave a snicker at the thought.

" No he's not my boyfriend, just a friend," Serena watched as the unknown women gave a sigh of relief.

"So...my name is Serena Conway, and this is Amy Anderson," Serena stated as she pointed to the blue headed girl. " What's your name?"

" My name is Raye Harris, nice meeting you Amy, and you too Serena," Raye greeted, as Serena and Ami just nodded at her.

" So how do you know Jed, Raye," Serena asked, as she titled her head in curiosity, while her blond curls spilled onto the desk.

" I don't. Actually, some of these girls, from my High School, were talking to, or more like flirting with the ass. I just heard one of them saying his name, that's all," Raye shrugged at Serena. Serena nodded her head in understanding. ' Kind of sounds like Raye is jealous.'

Serena felt a tap on her shoulder, which interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to the Ami, who had confused sprayed across her delicate face.

" Serena...if that guy is just your friend...then who was the guy that you were telling me about?" Serena was about to answer, but Raye cut in.

" What guy? Oh I wanna know," Raye yelled, and her eyes light up with curiosity. Serena groaned, and jested Ami to tell her.

While Ami was talking, Serena opened the slip of paper Jed had given her. It was a letter, written perfectly in blue ink. She smiled, as she read it was from Andrew, she looked at the content of the letter and started to read on.

Hey sis,

Just wanted to know, that if you want a ride home? If you do, come to the parking lot at the end of your last class. Me and the gang are gonna go hang out, you can come if you like. Well I have to go. See ya at 3 o'clock. Have fun in class!

Your bro,

Andrew

Serena closed the slip of paper, and placed it into her front pocket of her backpack. She closed her eyes, and thought about Andrew's invitation. ' I would love to go, but I just can't see Darien. It's just to early' Serena open her eyes, as she met with violet ones. She gazed at Raye, as she gave her a sympathetic look.

" Man Serena, how can that guy be such a jerk to you. Seriously men only want one thing, and commitment sure isn't it," Raye huffed, as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Serena laughed throatily at her, and agreed whole heartily. "But the poem you wrote was really good. I wish I could write stuff like that. All I write turns up like crap."

" You write poetry?"

" Attempt to write poetry, attempt. Well I'm a singer at heart, not a writer. But with being a singer, you have to learn to write your own songs. The songs I write up just doesn't have rhythm, or it doesn't flow right," Raye looked over Serena's poem, and could just feel Serena's hurt through it. 'She doesn't write with her hand. She writes with her heart, her soul. I wish I could write like that.'

" Well if you want I can write some songs for you. If you want it that is." Serena shrugged, as Raye's eyes gleamed.

" Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Raye screamed, as she hugged the life out of Serena. Serena just grinned back at her, but she was soon hugged from the back by a petite Amy. The three girls giggled at each other.

" It's like we're a big happy family," Amy snorted, in-between her giggles.

**End Flashback**

Serena flopped back onto her bed, as she remembered how she opened up to Amy, and Raye about her Darien problems. She remembered that both of them told her that they were single. 'They shouldn't be single. They deserve a great boyfriend, because they were such great friends to me.' Serena remembered the four men she met in the morning. ' Are they all single? Andrew would know.' As on cue she heard Andrew's red convertible pull into the parking lot. After a few minutes, she heard his foot steps, and the sound of him opening the door.

"Andrew I have to ask you something," Serena yelled as she ran down the stairs to meet her brother. When she reached the last step, Andrew just gave her a nod for her to continue.

" Andrew, are Zach, Nathan, Kev, and Jed single by any chance," Serena asked, as hope filled her eyes.

" I forbid you from going out with any of them Sere," Serena groaned as she heard the rage filled words spill out her brother's mouth.

" I don't want to date them Andy, there just my friends!"

" So why do you want to know if they are single or not," Andrew raised and eyebrow, as he placed his hands on his hips.

" Well I want to set them up with some of my single girlfriends," Serena shrugged her shoulders, as Andrew's jaw dropped open.

" Your going to play matchmaker! Serena your not serious are you," Andrew stopped as Serena nodded her head to answer his question. " Oh god no! Well at least tell me who your going to pair each of the guys with."

" Well seeing that my friend, Amy Anderson, is like a fancy-pansy-smarty-pants, she would be perfect with Zach. Right," Andrew thought about, and then nodded his head and agreed with her. " And then my other friend, Raye Harris, a raven beauty-"

" She's the great singer right?"

" Yes, she sounds beautiful when she sings. Well she came into my first class, saw Jed, and started to tell him off. While she was doing that, I watched Jed, and could see the love in his eyes, clear-as-day! They would be adorable together! And then my other friend, Mina, who I met when I got my haircut, would be perfect for Kevin. Kevin is so cold, he needs to ease up. And Mina is a bubbly, free spirit; she needs to be controlled. They would be able to help each other. Mina could the one to make Kevin loving, and warm. And Kevin could be the one to control Mina's bubbly nature." Serena sighed as thought about her most perfect plan.

" Okay, all three couples sound very compatible, but what about Nathan?"

" Oh crap," Serena groaned as she smacked her head. " uh...hehe...oops? Okay I did forget about him, but I know I will find the perfect girl from him!"

" Well how do you know that these guys don't want to have a girlfriend?" Serena thought about it. She started to remember Darien, and then she started to remember her loneliness.

" Everyone deserves someone. Someone to make them happy," she muttered, but then she plastered her happy smile, and looked up at Andrew. " I am going bring these people together! And your going to help me Andy!"

"What! I am not going to help you in this stupid scheme of yours Serena," Andrew yelped, as Serena shook her head at him in disgust.

" Andrew, Andrew, Andrew," she chilled. " This is love we are talking about, you can not step in it's way! I am here to just give it a push, Andy! I am a girl on a mission, and no one can stop me!" Serena pumped her fist in the air, and screamed in victory.

" I knew I shouldn't brought you here. I just knew it," Andrew whimpered. ' I really feel sorry for the guys, and Serena's friends.' Andrew watched as Serena laughed maniacally as she thought of her so called plan. ' Scratch that! I'm feel sorry for myself!'

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? I really do feel sorry for Andrew here! Hehe! I already have chapter four started, so that will probably be out next week. But for now I gotta go study! Review guys, Thanks! 

**Thanks to**

**Nisha-chan-** I updated as fast as I can!

**Rockergirl1991-** It's cool that you found the last chapter funny, and great! Hope you will like this one!

**Elizabeth-** Ya I really felt sorry for Serena there too! I just wonder what your going to feel when her and Darien meet up again?

**Moongirl5657-** I updated! Hope you like this chapter, and maybe it will be as good as the last, I hope!

**Confess-** Ya, I'm kinda puzzled about what will happen next, but all I know is that it will be very surprising!

**Whitney9h**- I put the inners in the story for you, hope you like that! And don't worry Lita will arrive shortly!

**ser**- I updated! Just hope you will read it!

**buwan anghel-** Yes it would scar a person, but was funny if I do so say so my self. Ya I feel sorry for Sere to. Some guys are jerks, not that I'm making Dare one, but just saying.

**Ffgirlmoonie-** your welcome! your welcome! your welcome! Lol The convo bout Canada was for you girl! Hope you liked it! And ya it was going to Dare's fiancé, but seeing that they are so young, I just made her his girlfriend. Hope your okay with that!

**JasMiaka-** I conitued so don't worry! Just plz read this chapter and tell me how you like it!

**silentslayer-** cool you like the story! I'm so happy that you do! Hehe! Read the new chappie and I'll appreciate it!

**Thanks Guys, See you later!**


	4. Fighter's Passion

**Author Notes:** HELLLLLOOOO PEOPLE! You guys must be wondering... "where is she!" I'm so sorry! I seriously thought I would get this chapter done in July, but with all the traveling, and relaxing in the summer time, I didn't have enough time. Okay...I did have time... I was just lazy! So sue me! Truly sorry that this chapter wasn't out sooner, I just couldn't know how to end it. It was the most annoying thing ever! Just to let you guys know, I probably won't be able to update as much this year, or well this semester. I got all of the science this semester, and it's so confusing, and hard...yes VERY hard! Well, I will try to update as much as possible, so don't worry that much! I also want to say...THANK YOU to ALL of my reviwers! You guys are the BEST! Okay here you go...chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I heard Sailor moon was selling their characters... ooohhhh I get Darien! Hehe!

* * *

**Let Me Hold You**

* * *

Serena strode down the busy streets to her destination: the mall. Her hips swayed with her every step, in her flimsy, almost see-through, skirt that barely skimmed her knees. It was a cream colour, with flower patterns scattered throughout the fabric. She had on a pale yellow tank top that bared her soft shoulders, and her long swan like, neck. It had a v-neck collar that showed a view of her cleavage, and seeing that it was a little small, it showed a few glimpses of her small, flat stomach. She walked in a pair of yellow sandals, which had small gold jewels placed along the strap, and only added an inch to her 5' 5 height.

As she increased her speed, men couldn't help but drool at her image. It was as if, the woman from their fantasy had popped up into their reality. Serena watched the men, from the corner of her eye, and started to groan. ' Where's Andy when I need him,' she mused as she ignored the mens loaming eyes that roamed across her small body.

She slowed down her walk to a slow skip, as she drank in the surroundings. After the weeks living here she had learned to get used to the crowded streets, noisy cars, and the rude people of the big city. She sighed, ' Even though this place is growing on me, I still miss home.'

A short ringing interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at her beige purse that was slung over her shoulder. She unzipped in, and searched throughout the small purse. Once she was done she pulled out a sliver flip-phone that was ringing to the tune of "Slow down" by Bobby Valentino. (With words mind you!) She flipped the phone open, with a flick of her wrist, and held it to her petite ear.

" Hi, it's Sere," she chirped into the phone, as she waited for the unknown person to replay.

" Why aren't you here yet," the voice hissed in a whisper. Serena raised a perfect eyebrow at the noticeable hiss in his voice.

" Well I'm fine, thanks for asking Andy," Serena replied sarcastically. She mentally giggled, as she could almost feel Andrew's anger grow through the phone. " Are the guys with you?"

Andrew sighed into the phone, "Unfortunately, yes."

" Oh, Andy! Don't worry, my plan will work," Serena proudly smiled as she thought about her matchmaking plan. Today was the first step, _The Introduction_. She made Andrew bring the guys over to meet her, at the mall, to do a little shopping. What the guys didn't know, expect Andrew, was that she was going to bring the girls to the mall at the same time. They would meet, talk, hang out, and maybe, just maybe sparks would fly between them.

" You and your stupid plan! It's not going to work Sere! Just face it," Andrew's annoyed voice came through the phone, butting into Serena's thoughts. Serena merely rolled her eyes.

" Oh, ye of little faith! Like I said before, don't worry! Everything will work out smoothly. Well Andy I have to go. I'm close to the mall, so I'll see you in a bit. Okay bye," Serena closed the flip- phone, before Andrew could add anything else.

She heightened her speed, and before she knew it the mall came into view. She looked around, her eyes scanning for her friends. She stopping searching, as she heard a familiar voice.

" Damn Sere! You're looking hot today!" Serena whipped her head towards the voice, and chucked as she saw Jed advancing over to her. He gave her a sly smile, and wiggled his eyebrows as he came close to her. She just laughed at his antics, and gave him his usual peck on the cheek. She looked him over and gave a whistle.

" Your not so bad yourself Jed," she stated. He had his blond curls actually combed and away from his face, so any pretty women could see his dashing smile and enthralling blue-green eyes. " Spin," she demanded. Jed just chuckled and obliged.

" Good for you?"

" Perfect!" She looked at either sides of Jed, and gave him a puzzled look.

" Where are the rest of the guys," Serena questioned as she peered over Jed's shoulder. Jed shrugged at her, and then looked behind him.

" They were right behind me, but I don't know where are they are now," Jed affirmed, his face filled with confusion as he looked for his friends. " Hey, they're over there!" He took Serena's hand and started to run towards the guys. She yelped in surprise, but ran with him. They had finally caught up with the guys, and Serena gazed at each of them.

Nathan was wearing a muscle shirt that was forest green, that bared his strong arms. His khakis were a pitch-black that brushed his ankles, barely, and they showed off his white and black Nike shocks. His long chocolate locks were tided in a small, low ponytail, with wisps falling out.

Zach had on a white Oxford button down shirt, and light blue jeans. He had a blue pendant around his neck, which shimmered in the sun's bright rays. Serena soon found herself mesmerized with the object, but immediately snapped out when she saw Zach smirk at her. She abruptly averted her eyes from him, and looked up at Kevin

He had on a navy blue polo shirt that brought out the colour of his striking eyes, and it also showed the muscles on his chest that made every women swoon in his presence. He had on some light beige khakis, and a pair of black Reebok sneakers. His light blond hair was up in a neat, high ponytail.

Serena's cornflower blue eyes travelled to the last man, and her breath caught. Even after trying to forget about him, for the past few weeks, she was still stunned by his beauty, his strength, his perfection. She mentally sighed his name, 'Darien.' She loved they way the name rolled off her tongue. The name was mysterious, handsome, so romantic. Her eyes roamed around his body starting with his shoes which were a pair of white k-Swiss sneakers with navy streaks placed on the sides. Her eyes travelled up legs and discovered he was wearing comfortable, dark blue jeans. ' The same colour as his lovely eyes' she mused while her eyes lingered on the black broadcloth shirt. It had silver buttons running down the from of the shirt, and two on each cuff. The first two buttons, on the top, where open, and Serena could see the few glances of his strong, chiselled chest. Her eyes snaked up to his face, and a found herself in his distraught, cobalt blue eyes. She felt hypnotised by them, and could almost feel her soul being showered on by his eyes. She snapped out of her trance when she saw his ebony strands fall in front of his eyes. He looked so boyish cute, when his hair was in eyes, it made her smile.

" Ahem...AHEM," Andrew coughed trying to get his sister's attention, but no avail. " For crying out loud Sere! Look at me!"

Serena eyes widened as she heard her brother's voice. She turned herself towards him, and giggled. His face had turned a beat red, from his shouts to her. " Man, Andy! Calm down! I actually think steam was coming out your ears a second ago. I don't think that's very romantic, right Rita?"

Her head turned to Rita, and beamed at her. She was wearing a cream coloured blouse that had a low v-neck collar that showed a bit of her cleavage. She had on a violet skirt that reached mid-thigh, which showed off her long shapely, tanned legs, and her feet were placed in black, classy, thong sandals. Her chestnut coloured hair was up in a messy bun with wisps of her hair falling in her face.

Rita returned her smile, and laughed at Andrew's red face. " Andy, honey, I gotta agree with your sister. A red face, and steam aren't the most romantic." She chuckled as Andrew's face went pink with embarrassment.

Andrew looked at his sister, and his girlfriend and groaned in defeat. " You guys are so funny. You should seriously think about going into stand up," He replied sarcastically, giving both girls the evil eye.

" Really, Andy! I didn't think we were that good," Serena cheekily smiled at her brother, as he rolled his eyes at her.

" Whatever, sister dear," he sneered at her. " I really need to talk to you. Now!"

Jed heard the annoyance in his friends voice, and frowned. He walked over and slung an arm around his neck. " Hey what's up with the tension between the siblings today?"

" Oh, no tension here, Jed. Just pretty boy's bad mood," Serena winked at Rita, as she giggled. Andrew just growled, and Rita put a smoothing hand on his shoulder.

" Serena, I ready need to talk to you," he asked in the most pleasant voice he could muster. Serena raised a perfect eyebrow, but gave in, and nodded for him to continue.

" Alone, Sere"

"Alright," she agreed, then turned to the guys. " We'll be one minute okay?" She received a few grunts and took them as a "yes."

Serena allowed Andrew to pull her away from the guys, with Rita in toe. When they finally stopped, they were seeing distance from the guys, but not hearing.

" Alright Andy, what did you wanna talk about to me so much," she drawled as she eyed her sandy, haired brother.

" This stupid plan of yours! It's already been three weeks since you started this plan, and nothing has happened," Andrew declared to Serena, who smiled at him.

Rita lifted an eyebrow, and then stood beside Andrew. She had been told about the plan from Andrew, a few days after Serena told him about it. Even though she thought that the guys need to go on a few dates, she had to agree with Andrew. It just wouldn't work. Zach, Nathan, and Kevin were not up to blind dates, especially Kevin. Jed would probably go out with the girl Serena had picked for him, then grow bored of her in a few days.

" Sere, after spending time with these guys you must know that they don't like blind dates much. It's just not their thing." Andrew continued.

" Okay I'll agree with you on that Andy, but who said I was gonna just put them on a date right away? I'm thinking that they'll get introduced to each other, then hang out, then go out on dates. But I'll assure you that it will be along time till the first dates," Serena reasoned.

" You know Serena, I think this just might work. If they get to know each other they might start to like each other. And they would probably just do it for Serena, seeing that they act like her older brothers. They have a soft spot for her, right Sere?"

Serena smiled up at Rita, and nodded her head. " Well Rita is in the plan, are you Andy?"

Andrew sighed. " Well...Okay! I'm in," he grumbled. Serena gave a high pitched squeal, that caught the rest of the guys attention, and threw her arms around Andrew's neck. She gave him a big bear hug, and held him there for a moment. Andrew started to pry his sister's arms off him, when he felt he needed his oxygen back. Serena finally let go, and beamed at her older brother.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Andy," she chirped, as she leaped up and down in happiness. The guys suddenly surrounded the pair, and gave then all confused looks.

" Babe, why you all lovy-dovy towards your bro today? You guys, well more so Drew, were at each other's throats a few mins ago. What's up," Darien asked, the first one coming out of confusion after seeing the siblings smother each other.

Serena tensed as she heard Darien's suave voice; she could have melted right there. After learning that he had a girlfriend, she wanted to get over him. The infamous plan kept her mind away from the 'Darien subject,' but one look into his cobalt eyes and her defences would be broken, instantly. She looked up, then looked down again, when she noticed that Darien was only a few inches from her and Andrew.

"Hey babe, you listening," Darien questioned, amusement in his voice, as he waved a hand in front of her face. Serena looked up right when Darien brought his hand away from her face.

Blue met blue.

'Damn it,' Serena mentally swore. 'God, I wasn't supposed to look in his eyes! Stupid Serena, Stupid! Ok Serena, just look away. Easy as that! Alright on three. One...Two...Three! You didn't look AWAY!' Serena felt her defences fly away, as she gazed into Darien's eyes. 'But why look away, he has such great eyes. So blue.' She sighed in content, as she stopped her attempts to look away.

At the same time, Darien stared into Serena's attractive cornflower eyes, and felt himself forget what he had been asking. He glanced down as her wardrobe. Both her tank, and her shirt clung on to her body like a second skin, the showed all her curves perfectly. ' I can't complain,' he chuckled mentally. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw Serena's lips move. The soft, full lips moved with every word she talked. They kept him in a trance, as he tried to stop every muscle in his body not to move forward and kiss her senseless.

" Darien! Are you listening," Serena hollered at him, which brought Darien out of his trance.

" Huh? Oh sorry Babe, could you repeat that," he smiled sheepishly.

Serena just rolled her eyes, irritated that he hadn't been listening to word she had been saying. "I was just asking you where Lauren was? She is you girlfriend, but I never see when all of us hang out? What's up with that?"

" Oh ya Lauren is busy a lot. She is like the only one out of all of us that has a lot of family around here. She usually has to stay home to help out, and stuff. I won't go and say her whole life story, but you can ask her, I guess, when you see her next," he shrugged his broad shoulders, and gave Serena a smirk.

" Oh I will as-,"

" Leave me alone you jerk!" The unknown scream interrupted Serena, which caused all of their heads to turn towards the noise.

" Leave you alone. You didn't want to be alone at the club last night, what changed baby," the gruff man asked, and grabbed the girls hand before she could get away. The man had on a black polo shirt, and light blue jeans. His brown hair was wild, and fell into his face which covered his eyes. His face features that weren't covered, were strong and handsome, but his presence was dark and menacing.

" Well at the club; first I was drunk, and second it was dark. Though right now I'm sober and it's daytime, so I can see. But I feel sorry for my eye sight because all it sees is some ugly ass fucker! Man, I must have been really tipsy that night to find you attractive," the women gave him a cold stare, and turned to where Serena and the guys where. While the guys were busy letting out low whistles, and a muttered "burn" under their breaths, Serena was busy giving the women a look over. She had on a black cotton tank, and over it was a black, glittery, mesh camisole. She also had blue jeans, and suede heels in a forest green. Her chestnut hair was down, and straighten to reach past her shoulders. Her face had more of a oval shape, and she had pouty, pink lips with gloss applied on them, and her eyes were outlined in black which made her emerald eyes look bigger.

'She looks familiar, but where have I seen her before,' Serena thought to her self as she watched the women, and man make a large commotion. ' Beautiful green eyes, chestnut hair but it looks different down. If it was up she would look just like...' "Lita," Serena screamed as her friend was slapped by the burly man.

Lita reeled back from the slap, and a pink mark could be seen from where he hit her. The man started to laugh at Lita, who got more enraged at the man in front of her.

" You bitch! What do you think? That you're better then me! Ha! Your just some common slut. I can have any girl I want; you should be more then happy to even be in my presence," he cackled at her. Lita just clenched her fist, as his rant ended.

" Big enough ego there. Who does he think he is, what an ass," Darien snubbed as he continued to watch the man yell at the brunette.

" Hey Dare, its not far off from yours," Jed stated in mirth, as Darien rolled his eyes. He was about to speak, but Serena caught him off.

" You guys, that's my friend Lita. That guy might hurt her! I gotta help," She hollered as she started to run to Lita, but Darien caught her in his arms. She started to thrash around, not knowing who was holding her.

" Babe, you might get hurt to, and I wouldn't allow anybody, especially some jack ass, to hurt you," he whispered into her ear. Serena stopped moving as she heard the protectiveness in Darien's voice. ' He cares for me! But is it how a older brother cares for his sister, or how a man cares for his love.' She thought, but soon remembered Lita.

" If I can't go, you guys gotta go! She might get hurt, please you have to help her," she asked with the guys, and smiled as there faces soften.

" I'm no slut! And which self-respecting girl would go out with loser like you? Huh, Vince," She screamed at him. Vince narrowed his eyes, and slapped Lita harder on the same cheek before. During the argument he slapped her several times, which now caused a large red hand imprint on her delicate cheek.

" You Japanese bitches are all the same. Thinking your to good for us. Why don't you go back to your own country, we don't want you here," He screamed at her as his eyes narrowed into slits. Lita eyes blazed when he talked trash about her culture.

"How dare you saw anything about my culture you jerk! It bad enough you say anything about me, but about my culture, that's low!" She gave him a dark look, as she finished speaking.

" What you gonna do about it, little girl," he snicked, as she clenched her fists tighter.

" This," she replied, and before Vince could say anything, Lita side-kicked in the stomach, with her heels still on. Vince hunched forward, and grabbed his stomach. He quickly recovered, and twisted Lita's wrist, and pulled her to him. She gave a yelp of surprise as she found herself locked in Vince's embrace, with her back touching his chest.

" Don't you ever hit me again, princess. Or I may have to hurt you," her hissed in her ear. Lita gave him a innocent smirk, before bringing her arm up, and elbowing him in his lower regions. He immediately let go of Lita, who hurriedly got out of his grasp. She turned to him, and laughed at the pained man. She mad a fist out of her hand, and used it to punch him in th nose, hard. The man gave a pained yell, and fell to the pavement. Lita was about to kick him the stomach, but a shrill scream stopped her.

" Lita, how did you learn to fight like that," Serena asked, eyes wide. Lita chuckled as she watched her blond friend who was still shocked. She peered behind Serena, and found six men following her. She gazed at the men, and had to mentally fan herself.

She leaned into Serena, and mumbled in her ear, " Serena where did you meet these hot guys!" Serena just gave her an innocent smile, while the guys caught up with her.

" Hey are you alright?" Lita looked up, and stared into a pair on concerned emerald eyes, just a shade darker then hers. She sighed, as her eyes roamed around his muscular body in awe. ' Wow, he's strong!' She smirked at him, and was about to speak when another man stopped her.

" You look alright to me, but man you're one strong chic! The girl verison of Nathan here," the blond man pointed to the man Lita was looking at before. ' Nathan. Nice name'

" Here let me check that wrist, he grabbed you pretty hard," a strong voice stated, as his smooth hands lifted her wrist for him to check. She looked down at the ebony haired man, who was looking at her wrist. He brought his head up to face, and Lita's breath caught. ' Tall, dark and handsome. Damn is this man hot! I should hang out with Serena more often if she has friends like this,' she mentally giggled. It didn't really matter who was Serena's friends were. Serena was a genuine person, and she loved hanging out with her. The hot guys were only a plus.

" Looks like nothing is wrong, but it might be a little bruised. Just put a little ice on it, and don't apply a lot of pressure on it and it will okay in a few days." Darien let go of her wrist, and smiled at her.

Serena felt a jolt of jealously run through her, but brushed it away. She more impotent matters to deal with. She had just saw a spark when Lita and Nathan gazed at each other. Nathan was still gazing at her, but Lita was getting side tracked because of Darien. 'Damn Darien and his hot looks,' she mentally exclaimed with mock anger. ' But now I found my last pairing, Lita and Nathan. This is gonna be perfect! They look perfect,' she mentally squealed.

" Alright give her some room guys," Serena demanded, as she lightly pushed Darien back. She then turned to Lita, and gave her a quick hug. " Lita are you really okay! When I heard you screaming, I was like 'it sounded like Lita,' but when I saw you I didn't recognize you. You usually have your hair up, but it looks gorgeous down!" Serena started to babble on, but a moan from Vince interrupted her. Lita looked down at him, and kicked him, with the tip of her heel gauging his stomach. He gave a groan, and then started to whimper.

" That's what you, get you racist jerk," Lita hissed then looked up at Serena. " I'll answer your questions once we get away from this jerk, Sere." Serena nodded and dragged Lita to where her and the gang were before. Once all were there, Lita found herself in front of the Maple Wood Mall. She then turned back to Serena, and shrugged.

" Well to answer your questions, Yes I'm fine. Vince just ruffled me up a bit. And thanks for the compliment Sere, I just wanted a change to for today, so I put my hair down," she beamed at Serena, as she threaded her fingers through her smooth hair.

" Well it does look nice. But hey Lita, what was up that guy, umm, Vince, that's his name right," Serena questioned.

" Yah that his name. I met Vince at the club downtown, Angle's Greed. The club was okay, not as good as some others if been to, but it was still good. Well the night was going well, then Vince came along and asked me to dance. I said yes, and we danced for a while. We then went to the bar and got some drinks. I knew he was trying to get me drunk, so he could take me to his place. After a few drinks I felt little tipsy, so I told him I didn't want any more. He got all mad at me, and almost forced me to drink the glass he had in his hand, which ironically was spiked with X. I slapped the drink away, and seeing that he was already drunk, I hit him in the face. To my luck he passed out right there. I told the bartender to look after him, and just left," Lita explained.

" Well that fight between you and him was intense. Where did you learn those moves," Nathan asked still stunned by her fighting skills.

" Uh, well I did Karate for seven years, and now I'm in a kick boxing class," Lita replied.

" Really? I'm doing kick boxing right now to, have been doing it for four years now. And I've been boxing for nine years. I really wanted to join Karate, but I had a busy schedule. No time to squeeze it in," Nathan stated. 'Wow this girl is hot, and knows how to fight! Wow, a girl after my own heart!'

" Too bad, Karate wa-"

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I wanted to ask you something Lita," Serena waited for Lita to nod which she eventually did. " I didn't know you were Japanese?"

" Yah, you don't look Japanese. No offence," Kevin declared, his first sentence he had spoken throughout the whole conversation.

" None taken," Lita waved her hand like the question was asked to her several times. " My mom is Japanese, and my dad is Irish. My looks come from my dad's side, so that's why I don't look very Japanese." Serena, and Kevin nodded in understanding, as Lita finished explaining.

Serena looked at Andrew, and saw that Rita wasn't beside him. " Andrew where's Rita?"

Andrew, startled out of his conversation with Darien, turned to Serena. " She saw a high school friend of her's so she wanted to catch up," he explained, and then looked behind him. " Hey, there she is!" The gang looked behind Andrew to see Rita approaching them in a fast pace

" Sorry guys, but I saw my old school friend and...Lita," Rita shouted in shock, and ran froward to hug Lita. Lita let out a yip when Rita gave her a bear hug. She shuffled out of Rita's embrace, and looked at the girl who just hugged her.

" Rita, what are you doing here! If you lived here, you should have told me," she screeched at Rita, who just laughed in glee.

" Um, do you guys no each other," Andrew asked, confused by the affection the girls were giving each other.

" Oh sorry, Andy! This is my younger cousin, who I haven't seen in so long," she gave Lita a mock glare, and then both girls went of to a fit of giggles.

" Wait, I'm confused. Rita your Japanese," Jed stated in shock. He started to look Rita over, from head to toe, and then gave her a sad look. " Why didn't you tell us you were Japanese? We're your friends, how could you not tell us?" He gave a few sniffles through out his speech, and looked up at Rita with teary eyes. " Why Rita? Why," he gave an anguish scream, and then dropped his head on Kevin's shoulder, who was looking down at Jed with disarray splashed on his face.

" Jed... Oh, come on!...Jed...JED STOP CRYING," she hollered, as she rolled her eyes. " I'm not Japanese! I'm her cousin from her Dad's side! Okay!" Jed stopped his whimpering, and started to laugh.

" Okay, Okay Rita! I was just joking around, don't blow up," Jed chuckled as his laughter finally subsided.

" Jed, your such a loser"

" O, you wound me fair maiden," Jed spoke in his fake English accent. He was about to say something else, but a yell stopped him.

" Serena! I'm so sorry I'm late," the blond girl yelled to Serena, as she stepped up to the group. She was wearing a lavender tank top that was made from a satin material. She also had a black cotton shirt that brushed her fair knees, and she had on a pair of light violet sandals. Her purse was a dark violet, and the trimmings were black. She had minimal make-up on, minus the lilac lip gloss, a light violet eye shadow, and a light blush. She had her blond tresses up in a messy bun, with a few tendrils in her face. She gave everyone in a group a slight smile, and then zeroed in on Serena. " Hey girl, what's up? I hope you weren't waiting for long."

Serena shook her head, no, " No, it's okay. We weren't here for long, but I'm good how... Raye! Amy! Over here," she screamed to Amy and Raye, which startled Mina. The two girls started to stroll over and join the group.

Raye was wearing a Chinese type shirt, in a black colour with red designs and trimming. The whole shirt was a satin fabric, like Mina's. She was wearing black cotton Capri pants that went a little below her knees. And to give her outfit a splash of colour, she had on a pair of deep red heels. Her purse was the was the same colour as her shoes, and had a black butterfly on it. She had a light red blush on her cheeks, and her lips were painted a dark red. She put her hair up in a high, sleek ponytail but she left a few pieces of hair to fall near her face.

Amy was wearing a white t-shirt, where the selves were pulled down so her slightly tanned, shoulders were bare. She had dark blue, denim, Capri pants on and a stylish pair of navy sandals. Her purse was kept carelessly in the crook of her arm, and it was the same colour of her shoes. Her short blue hair had a dazzling white clip in it, and she left her look natural with only a light pink blush to bright her look up.

The two girls walked up to the group, and then noticed the other people, namely the men, that joined Serena. The girls awkwardly greeted them, and then turned to Serena with confusion painted on their faces.

Serena smiled back at them, and then turned back to the group. 'First step about to commence in 5... 4...3...2...'

"Well since everyone is finally here, I guess introduction are in order! But before I begin I just wanna say that, I hope all of you guys will be able to be friends. Okay? For me at least," she pouted as the girls nodded, and the guys melted into submission.

" Well, okay! Let's start with the girls! The one with the blue hair here, is Amy Anderson. She's 19 years old, and wants to become a doctor.

The dark haired one is, Raye Harris. She's 19 years old, and wants to become a fashion designer, but her life long dream is to sing."

" Why is Serena making this like a dating service show," Mina whispered in to Lita's ear. Lita raised a perfect eyebrow, and shrugged.

" The blond, that could pass of as my twin, is Mina Morgan. She 19 years old, and wants to be a hair dresser.

And the last but not least is Lita King. As you saw from the little display from before, you can see she's a strong chic. She's 20 years old, and wants to become a chef."

The girls blushed at the greetings the guys were giving them, and smiled politely back.

" Okay now to the guys. The one with the long blond hair is Zach Heaton. He's 21 years old, and wants to become a doctor.

The short blond is Jed Walker. He has a great sense on humour, and is majoring in Business Administration. He's the same age as Zach.

The rest of the guys are 22 years old, so I'm not repeating that over again. Okay? Well Nathan Wickham is the brunette. He's really into boxing, and fighting, and wants to become a lawyer.

The guy with the stone cold face is Kevin Ashford. But don't worry, Kevin might look cold, but he's a sweet little teddy bear," Kevin mock glared at Serena, who busy laughing at him.

" Andrew Conway, the sandy haired blond, is my brother. Unfortunately," she coughed, but Andrew caught it, and rolled his eyes. " Right beside his is Rita, his girlfriend, and Lita's cousin." Serena eyes met the last man to introduce, and sighed. ' What kind of things can I say for Darien? I can even joke with him! Uh...er...this is Darien Shields...um...and he has blue eyes? Oh his eyes, there so... NO SERENA! NO STOP! Okay, well here it goes.'

" Um, lastly with the black hair is Darien Shields. He wants to be a surgeon," Serena breathed out, in the sound of a _whoosh_, and watched as the girls nodded their heads in a welcome.

" No offence Darien, but your last name reminds me of someone," Amy spoke out of no where. "Shields...Shields...it's on the tip of my tongue! Oh... my... gosh, you're Darien Shields, son of Devon Shields," Amy exclaimed, putting the pieces together. Raye just scrunched her nose, and stared at Amy in confusion.

" So what?"

" So what," Amy almost screamed. " Devon Shields is the owner of D. Shields Corp., which is the biggest over-night success in, well, history!" Raye, Mina, and Lita's eyes widened to saucers, and Serena jaw, all but dropped to the ground.

" Is that true, Darien," Serena squeaked in question. She watched as Darien scratched the back of his head, in embarrassment.

" Well, ya, what Amy said was right. I just don't like to tell everyone that my Dad is rich," he smiled a boyish smile, and Serena swore she heard one of the girls sigh, dreamily.

Suddenly an award silence draped the gang. Serena gave a panicked look, and darted her eyes back and forth, between the groups of the men and women.

" Well now that everyone is finally introduced, can we actually go inside of the mall," Serena beamed, as the gang chuckled at her query, and started to head to the main entrance of the mall. 'My god, Serena! You deserve a pat on the back for that!'

They all arrived inside of the mall, and checked out their surroundings. Straight in front of them was a pearl- white pool of water. In the centre of the pool, water was being squirted in different patterns and heights, every few minutes. Therefore, memorising the shoppers. Black leather sofas, and couches were scattered around the hallways, of the mall. They were occupied by the elderly; who were reading the daily newspaper. Business men on their cell phones or laptops, and mothers giving their babies the scheduled bottle of milk.

Amy and Zach's eyes light up, as the came across a bookstore. Mina, Rita and Lita all gave a silent scream of excitement; as they saw a popular shoe store receiving a new shipment. The girls were about to start up in a run to the store, but Serena stopped them.

" Girls, chill. I was thinking that after two hours of shopping, you could all meet me back at the food court. That good," She asked. She received murmured 'okays', and 'whatevers'. "Okay, well le-"

She was caught of by a loud beeping sound from Rita's purse. She opened the purse up and switched off her alarm on her palm pilot. She read the message silently, and rolled her eyes.

" Sorry guys, but I gotta run. I have a macro economics class in 30 minutes," she sighed, and looked at the shoe store in longing. Lita just gave a chuckle at the look in her cousin's eyes.

" Don't worry Rit, I know your size."

Rita burst out in a warm smile, and hugged her cousin. " Thank you so much, Lita! Oh I just remembered I'm having a pool party this weekend. Not that big, just a few close friends. You guys want to come?"

" Isn't it kind of cold to have a pool party. Even though we are wearing tank tops, in the end of September, it will be getting colder. Eventually," Amy declared. Rita just nodded in understanding.

" It's okay. I have a indoor pool, so you guys coming or not?" She was bombarded by the unanimous 'yes' coming from each person. " Okay, you can get my address from Andrew or Serena. Okay bye," she waved as she headed to the mall exits. Andrew, and Serena followed her, and then stopped her.

" Rita, what's up with this pool party," Andrew asked. Serena nodded, and asked the same thing as her older brother.

" Well I was just helping out Serena out in this plan of hers. I was just thinking that this Pool party will get the guys and girls to 'know more' about each other," she emphasized the word with air quotes. Serena gave a excited cry and hugged Rita.

" I love you, Rita! You're so smart! Such a better partner in this plan then Andrew," Serena laughed as she saw the annoyed look appear on Andrew's face.

" Hey I'm still here you know," He screamed in annoyance.

" We know," They said in a monotone. Andrew gave mumble of frustration, and glared to the two women. Rita grabbed his face, with both hands, and gave him a long kiss, and suddenly let go.

" Bye Serena, bye Andrew. I love you," She yelled as she ran through the exit doors. Serena face broke out in a smile, as she saw the pink blush on her brother. They both walked back to the group; who still hadn't moved since they left. The girls gave Serena, annoyed looks. Showing her they wanted to shop. Badly.

" What are you guys waiting for," Serena beamed at the girls, who in return cocked an eyebrow. " Come, on guys! LET'S SHOP," She scream in joy, as she ran to the nearest store. The gang looked at her fleeting back, in shock. They soon snapped out of it, and the girls gave a startled cry. The guys just gave a chuckle, and both groups ran after Serena in mirth.

" Come on guys! You heard her! Now let's go shop," Mina hollered, giggling like a school girl, at the same time.

* * *

**AN:** So was it worth the wait? I hope it was, I took so much time writing it! 15 pages, that's pretty good for me, which compared to you other writers, 14 is nothing! Hey at least I'm getting my chapters longer, right? So how did you people like Lita, and the first meeting of the gang? Oh and f you guys have any suggestions about different ways of getting the scouts and the generals together..please tell me! OKAY Guys, please review!

**Thanks to**

**PinkSpiderhsb- **So happy that your enjoying the story, so far! I will try to keep up this kind of work, but with you always review, I know I will! Oh, thanks for wishing me luck on my exam, I did really good on it to!

**ser-** Yes I liked the twist to! Ya Darien with the bitch girlfriend, is very typical. I think it's always weird that he has a bitch for a girlfriend! Like come one Darien is not like that! Ya so I FOR SURE won't be making Lauren into a bitch!

**whitey9h-** SOO sorry, I spelled your name wrong! But thanks for saying my story is great!

**silentslayer**- I like your idea to, I think I will actually steal it! Hehe! Thanks for the suggestion, you're so nice! And yes, I gotta say your idea is funny!

**ffgirlmoonie-** did you ask your friend about my poem? If you didn't that's okay! Well I hope you post your chapter soon!

**Elizabeth-** Hope you love this chapter to!

**Red-Rose18-**Yes, I love how Andrew doesn't even know the advances his best friend, is putting on his baby sister! I think something bad will happen when he does find out! Haha!

**PrettyPinkSugar-**Ohh ya, Serena is really good at matching making!

**CaLiFoRnIa HeArT-** You seriously made me blush! You thin I'm s good writer! Seriously that says A LOT! Thanks so much girl!

**Rockergirl1991-** Yes I think in this chapter she feels much better, because she has a plan to fulfill!

**UnknownBeauty-** WOOPI DOODLE DOO!' HAHA I love that! About Serena falling in love, well she's not IN love. But if she actually spent time, and became Darien's girlfriend...than there may have been a chance!

**samisweet-** Your comments were wonderful! I'm happy that you noticing the detail I put in! Thanks A LOT! O and yes I do know where Bangladesh is! And I'm so happy that I found you here to! And don't worry about the eh thing, hell I make fun of it! O and I read your bio to, an I found you listen to rap/hip hop! That's so cool, cause I listen to it to! Hehe!

**Phantasy Star-** Thank you so much for even reading my stories! I love your stories to DEATH, and I was honored that you reviewed my story! I loved the Meow thing to! And I hope Sern'a plan does work!

**Megan Consoer-** Don't worry, cause I WILL write more chapters!

**enchantedmoon89-** Yayaya you love it! Thanks girl!

**Jocelyn-** SOO happy you find this hilarious! And I have you in suspense! WOW! That means so much! Thank you, thank you AND thank you!

Until next chapter guys!

Ishq


End file.
